starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth Depressis
I hope I'm not posting this in the wrong place, but I needed to speak up right away. I would like you guys to please delete the new Reina Orlan and Kelloth articles immediately. I would rather personally create any articles pertaining to the content of my upcoming photonovel for the time being, simply because I am trying very hard to avoid letting out spoilers/information until closer to the release date. You didn't know, and I should've informed you earlier - so it's okay. But in the future, I'd like to be given more/all control over the Greco Antilles content. Think of myself and Greco Antilles as Lucasfilm and Star Wars, and you'll get a better idea of just what I mean. Thanks. -David Logo I have Photoshop and, if you want, I could make the logo for PNW. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:55, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Ambassador Leia Instead of calling the Leia article 'Ambassador Leia', 'Leia Organa Solo (Darth Depressis)' might sound better. It's your choice though. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 16:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) *Hi, any word from Chewie yet? Also, when you mention characters/etc for the first time, you don't have to bold them. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 18:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) cool job on the page thanks! Layout What do you think of the new WIP layout? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 20:22, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Images Hi, please remember to use the template for your images. We have to by copyright law and it makes them look more professional. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 14:31, 3 July 2008 (UTC) RE: sig question First, create the sig you want at User:Darth Depressis/sig and then copy and paste the code into your preferences, in the section where it says about signature. Does that help? -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 17:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *M'kay. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 17:33, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Enloe Chronicles logo Just checking, did you or Chewie make the Enloe Chronicles logo? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 19:28, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Reply "drewtom" what i mean is were essentially having the morpheus/general lock argument. Yes, and I don't see why. You're taking this personally and there's no reason too. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *you and i have put too much work into this thing to just let it die. a point i was trying to make earlier was: none of these ppl would've ever done this or atleast attempted it on fanon. this is something special, you gotta have some faith in it. three years of nothing i understand, three weeks?Darth Depressis **Three months, not weeks. I wouldn't be so pesimistic about it if people had said "maybe I'll join soon" instead of not being interested. This wiki could be really good, but it's missing key photonovelists like Chewie who will probably never join. How do you know none of them have done it on Fanon? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 00:20, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Username I think I get the manual of style, Info, Infobox, Pages I've created. But i'll need some help on what to use as a makeshift tripod. EliteMaster117 00:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Depressis, accidently did something wrong on Maren Darkslayer's photo, when you login, if you can change EliteMaster117 to User:EliteMaster117|EliteMaster117 EliteMaster117 19:52, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Eh, delete the pic after I upload the new one, sorry for all the trouble. Gonna crop it. EliteMaster117 20:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yakface Although I don't ave an account on Yakface, I am there alot... Can I use a pic from there??? EliteMaster117 00:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) A pic from another user and put it on SWFanon? EliteMaster117 01:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Darn, wanted it to be a Mando'ade in clone armor. Oh well... I'll look for an awesome looking clone pic on the YF forums. Possibly from you??? EliteMaster117 02:02, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sry Sorry, but no. Only here, and a few other wikias. Im working on a snow crash of a cruiser diorama, annd im also eating a chocolate bar. So im not msging frequently. EliteMaster117 02:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Aack! It's a surprise! So no mock ups please... Btw, what free editing program do I use for digital background? EliteMaster117 02:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Time lag??? EliteMaster117 02:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Trials Tried Adobe, only stupid lightroom! PS: Goodnight, my last message, this is. EliteMaster117 03:07, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Pages for canon characters Then how are you going to solve the problem of conflicting information? Different photonovels can have conflicting information about the Sifo-Dyas situation, for example. Guardians of Peace and Justice conflicts with canon. I'd like to do it that way as well, but it doesn't really work. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) *So, how will this be solved then? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) If the name of the photonovel being used in the Biography would go against the Manual of Style, using out-of-universe content for something other than the BTS, and aside from that, it would look messy. It's much neater looking having separate pages. Each author's also going to have their own image for the infobox. And if, for example, Luke dies in 5 ABY in one photonovel, and 8 ABY in another, what would happen to the infobox? It would all look incredibly messy. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:48, 29 December 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, but I mean major photonovel contradictions, not just major canon contradictions. Why should some versions have their own page when others do not? Any conflicting information is a problem, really. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Not really, no. Nearly every photonovel has at least one confliction with canon or another photonovel, even The Enloe Chronicles and TDL. And, slightly unrelated, but Guardians of Peace and Justice has major canon contradictions, so information about Dooku shouldn't be used in the main article anyway. My photonovel could say Obi-Wan was fighting on Christophosis on day one of the Clone Wars, while Justin's could say that he was relaxing on Coruscant on the same day. Theren's no way to solve that problem in the biography, and conflicting canon templates look ugly. Again, it's much neater having separate pages. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 23:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I concur that no matter how many contradictions each photonovel has with others it should still all be in one page to avoid each PN becoming its own mini-wiki. The very existence of a page like Dooku, as opposed to us just linking to the Star Wars wikia page for him, is to have our modifications of his canon appear there. If we have a different look for him then we can all put it in our little section for him and just use the stock canon image for him in the infobox for neutrality. Darth Kikinou 12:54, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hello, Darth, Maren Darkslayer and the gang are now officially, canceled, but i've got other photonovels in my head at the moment. Loading Projects... --EliteMaster117 03:16, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Well... I'll probably jist move it to SWFanon, since i'm too lazy to do anything else, and my other project is on the Clone Wars. EliteMaster117 00:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hello again! It is E.M, returning from his slumber of now-vanquished doom. How do you get a theme other than asking the Logo Creation Wikia? If you know how to copy an old theme from another site, than thanks. Your slumbering friend, EliteMaster117. EliteMaster117 14:23, 23 May 2009 (UTC)